Break Your Little Heart
by emilyvampiremad22
Summary: Things turn for the worst for Alice but has she found her guardian angel at last? As Alice's life gets better her past comes back to haunt her. Is it enough to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to her? btw its not the usual couples sorry xxx
1. Messed up and alone

Authors note

In this story everyone is human. Please read it and review as it helps me to improve. I want to thank RosalieHale1997 for coming up with half of the plot and for helping me develop my ideas. Please review thanks xxx

Messed up and alone

Alice P.O.V

I walked down the dark alley, keeping an eye out for anywhere that was unoccupied. I was used to the cold now and the smell. The darkness still terrified me, no matter where I was. I stopped in the alleyway and walked over to the empty doorway. It was enough to shelter me for the night as long as it didn't rain.

Every night I ran through my head how I got here. All I had been told by the care homes was I had been found on the doorstep with my birth certificate and a note. All the note had said was my name was Mary Alice and that my mother was very sorry and it shouldn't have turned out like this. As I grew up I refused to be called Mary Alice, "My name is ALICE!" is all I would say, after that I would just ignore anyone that called me Mary Alice. After 14 years in various care homes and no foster homes I ran away. I had tried before but I would either be found or after a couple of days I would come back.

But this was the last straw, after being abused by the people they called care workers I left and never looked back. Living on the streets had to have been better than not feeling safe in your own home, if you could call it a home. I was alone all the time the only time I ever spoke was when I sang along to my ipod. The first couple of weeks I could afford to buy things, I didn't want to be a thief. Then as the years passed I ran out of money, the only money I got from working in the spar went toward getting around or going to the pool just to get a shower so I had to steel the food I needed. I learnt quickly how to behave on the streets and what not to do. After five years on the streets I could spot familiar faces of the people who were in the same situation as me. New York was a large city with lots of people in the same situation as me. Sometimes some of u s got together and all contributed to a proper meal; chips from the chippy.

I sat down in the doorway and unwrapped my pasty. This was my usual meal a pasty and a bottle of water to last all day. I got out my purse; it was a gift from the only decent member of staff for my fifth birthday. I had found a £10 note on the pavement today. I had chosen to spend it tomorrow in a café; I hadn't had a warm meal in over eight months. "Oi. You. Get up. Now." I looked up; it was a tall man dressed in black with a baseball cap pulled over his eyes. "What do you want? I was here first." I replied in a small voice.

"I don't want your shelter, I want your money." He replied in a husky voice. I slipped the £10 into my back pocket under my coat, hoping the man hadn't noticed. "I don't have any money. Just please leave me alone."

"You have a tenner, I saw you slip it in your pocket." The man was leaning over me now, intimidating me. I usually kept to myself; the only people I talked to were what I called my friends. I always kept out of trouble and stayed out of the way, unnoticed. "Please just leave me alone." I replied my voice cracking with fear.

"You asked for it."

Suddenly the mans fist met my face. Blood was everywhere, my blood. All I could feel was pain; all I could see was blood. After the blood had ran from my face there were sharp pains in my ribs. I looked down and saw the man kicking me again and again. After that I slipped in and out of consciousness the only things I was aware of was more pain. Then everything went black.


	2. Guardian Angel

Guardian Angel

I was awoken from the blackness by a gentle voice. I was shaking, I knew that much. I was hurt and cold. As I regained consciousness everything came flooding back. I had been mugged and badly beaten. I was out for most of the beating, I was glad about that much. "Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? Mary Alice?" the angels voice sounded worried.

I guessed I was in heaven even though I deserved to go to hell after everything I had done. I was a thief so how did I end up here? "Mary Alice? Can you hear me?" I opened my eyes slowly. They felt heavy and stiff. I was shocked as soon as my eyes focused. I must be in heaven as there was no beauty like this on earth. There was a pale, blond angel staring into my face. His hair slicked back. He had butterscotch eyes, staring into mine. His face was perfectly shaped, just like an angel's.

The angel looked worried. I was still confused and sleepy. I peered around the angel to see if it had wings. He didn't. The angel didn't have a long white robe on either. He was wearing a shirt with a tie. "Am I in heaven?" I slurred the words out making me sound drunk.

"No Mary Alice, is that your name? I found a library card with that name on in your purse." So the mugger hadn't taken my purse? Just my money. What the angel had just said sunk in. I wasn't in heaven. "Am I still alive?" my voice was clearer this time. But still rough, I guessed this couldn't have been heaven as there was pain. "Yes you are still alive and you are going to survive. I'm Carlisle, a training Doctor. Where does it hurt Mary Alice?"

"Please call me Alice. My ribs and head hurt."

"I guessed your head hurt as there is a huge cut down your head. Did you say your ribs hurt?" then he started prodding me asking where it hurt I just nodded unable to speak.

After a while of lying in the street a fluffy white snowflake landed on me. Then it started violently snowing. I tried to sit up and shuffle back under my door way but it hurt when I lifted my head up. "Alice try not to move please, I'm in the middle of stitching a large gash up on your leg." I looked down at my leg and saw a huge line of blood trickling from the wound.

After another 10 minutes everything went black again.

A annoying beeping noise woke me up. My heavy eyes opened slowly. I was shocked as what I saw focused. I was in a box room, the walls, furniture and blinds all white. Everything was clean. I moved my head to the side. I felt a tugging on my arm I looked down and saw a plastic tube sticking out of my arm leading to a stand with a funny packet on the end filled with clear liquid. The next thing I noticed was Carlisle sitting in a chair by the side of my bed asleep. He looked tired and stiff. Like he had been there for a while. He had a paper across his lap. He stirred in his sleep then woke up. "Alice, Alice? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm." I replied my throat still saw from the mugging.

"Thank god your okay." He sounded so happy and pleased.

"Where am I? You're in a hospital with three broken ribs and a head injury." He sounded professional when he told me like he had told other people things like that before.

"How long have I been here?" I managed to get out.

"A couple of days, not to long." He replied in a soothing voice.

"Okay, I want to sleep now."

"Sure, see you when you wake up, I will always be here." Carlisle pressed the button above my head to call in a nurse. The nurse scuffled in with a needle. I looked away. Then the blackness took over.


	3. Waking up and starting over

Waking Up and starting over

I woke up again to see the bleak hospital walls surrounding me. The blinds were open letting the blinding sunlight illuminating everything. When my eyes had adjusted I saw Carlisle sitting in the chair next to me so still. He had fallen asleep. I guessed that he had gone home whilst I slept to change and shower. Carlisle stirred in his sleep. I sat up in my hospital bed. I felt stiff but there was no pain like there was a couple of weeks ago.

I had to explain to the hospital that I was homeless. Carlisle didn't like that. I had to tell them how I had run away. They asked me why but I couldn't remember. All I could remember was that it wasn't my home, it scared me. Carlisle offered to let me stay at his place. I accepted. The hospital offered to let me stay a while to make sure all of the bones had heeled. They had told me that I suffered from amnesia. They told me that in time my memories would come back but it was only my memories I had lost. I still knew my name and all of that stuff but I wasn't complaining about my loss of memories.

I turned my head to stare at Carlisle. He was still sleeping. I could tell by him stirring that he was about to wake up. I caught my reflection in a mirror on the other side of my room .I looked a mess, my short black hair sticking out, dark circles around my eyes, my pale skin sickly, almost transparent. I heard Carlisle yawn next to me. I turned around in my bed and shuffled around until I was comfy. "Good morning Carlisle." My voice sounded smoother, fresh.

"Morning Alice. Are you feeling better?" he replied in his angelic voice.

"Yes thank you, do I get to leave today?" I asked getting excited.

"Yes I think so, I'm just so glad your okay, I thought I lost you." I was stunned by what the angel had said, and then a huge smile spread across my face. The angel got up and walked over to my bed and hugged me carefully in case my ribs still hurt. I hugged him back and he kissed me on my fore head lightly.

After Carlisle had sopped hugged me and sat down in his chair a nurse walked in. She did some tests but I didn't pay attention I was staring at the angel. After an hour a Doctor came in. He told me I could go home as I was fully heeled but I would have to come back for a check up every other week. I was glad that I was going to live with Carlisle for a bit. I didn't want to go back to the cold, damp, dark streets.

Carlisle left me to get changed and to pack my stuff. After half an hour he knocked on the door "Alice the taxi is here are you done?" he asked in a sot voice. I walked out in the clothes Carlisle had bought for me as my backpack was left in the alley and no doubt someone had stolen it by now. I had a tight black t-shirt on with blue grey skinny jeans. He had bought me a zip up hoodie that was a pale grey. As I walked out his jaw dropped slightly. I bet he never guessed what I really looked like without the blood and mud. I had been able to have a shower to so my skin was back to its normal pale, healthy self. My hair was shiny and soft no longer spiky and greasy. The black bags under my eyes had diapered and the green in my eyes was gleaming. "Uh you look nice Alice." I smiled at him its not like I had put any effort in. I dragged my feet wearing my favourite converse shoes Carlisle had bought me new ones as my old ones were coverd in blood.

He led me to the taxi. I had never been in a taxi. I couldn't wait until we got to Carlisle's flat. I needed a warm dry place to stay.

When the taxi finally stopped I peered out of the window and saw a huge grey building. I hoped the inside was nicer than the outside.


	4. Feeling Normal

Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I would love it if you could review especially I you know how I can improve. I would also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends RosalieHale1997 as it is her birthday Saturday and I'm not sure if I will update before then. Hope you enjoy this chapter thanks xxx Oh and if I don't get any reviews I don't think I will continue cause that means to me know one is reading this story, if so then I have been talking to myself for the past 7 minutes.

We stepped out of the grey lift. Carlisle picked up my bag and showed me to his front door. Carlisle got out his key and showed me through his door into the wide-open space. There were large wooden bookshelves lining the walls, overflowing with books. To the left of the room there was a modern kitchen with a breakfast bar and stools. Straight in front of me was a lounge. There was an old brown leather sofa and matching armchair. There was a small electric fire and next to it on the wall plasma screen. The floor was wooden and slippery. To the right of the huge open space there were three wooden doors.

Your room is the third door; its smaller but has a nice view. We'll have to share a toilet but there is a lock on the door. I walked towards my room. "You can stay as long as you want. It's no problem." Carlisle offered in a soothing tone. I was about to reject his offer when he added: "Seriously it's no problem, I could use some company. Now go unpack." I smiled at him and entered my room.

I was sitting on the brown leather sofa when a loud banging sound interrupted my reading. Carlisle was at work and I was on my own. The banging sound started again. I got up and realised it was the door. I moved swiftly across the room and answered the door. A tall skinny man was standing at the door. He smiled at me as his bright blue eyes searched mine. "Hi I'm Jude, is Carlisle here?" he stared past me searching for him. His gaze moved and met mine again. I felt like I was going to melt under those bright blue eyes. "No he's at work can I help?" I answered still staring into his eyes. "I just came to give him this." he handed me a black parcel. It felt light and squishy. "Thanks it's mine." I replied my voice feeling small against this giant as looked him up and down. He had light brown dreadlocks that fell to his shoulders. He was wearing a baggy green t-shirt with baggy jeans and motorbike boots. His skin was a dark pink colour, which made his blue eyes even brighter.

After the stranger called Jude had left I walked slowly back into the lounge and sat on the sofa ripping the black bag apart. I opened it to find the black and blue t I had ordered as well as the black skinny jeans.

After trying my new clothes on I hopped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. I got out the egg, ham and green pepper and started to make an omelette, using the recipe Carlisle had written down for me. Then the door flew open and a gloomy looking Carlisle walked in. "What's wrong? Bad day at work?" I asked in a light tone.

"We lost a patient today." I stared at him trying to feel how he felt and not even getting close. "Get changed then come have some omelette with me." I gave him a sympathetic smile then turned round and carried on with the omelette.

Two months had passed and it had started to feel like everything was normal, like I was normal. It was half 5 on a Friday and Carlisle's last day of work before his weeklong break.

I was sitting at the breakfast bar listening to my ipod whilst reading a magazine. Carlisle came through the front door a huge smile plastered over his face. "Hello, you ok?" Carlisle even sounded happy.

"Yeah. Come on get changed or we will be late!" I shouted at him in a playful way shock and confusion removing the smile on his face. "Late for what?" his eyes bulging out of his head. "You will see, it's a surprise." A giggle escaped my lips as I pushed him into his room then skipped into mine.


End file.
